A Viper's Puppet
by 123RANDOMxPANIC
Summary: Blood Family. That's one of the things Alice has felt she never had. She, her adoptive 'daughter', Ivy, and friend, Avery, all have no family. They all live together, their own family. But, when they are all sucked into a mysteriously familiar world, they learned things they could never had imagined. Secrets. Betrayal. Strangers. And those familiar people they've never met. Curious


A Viper's Puppet Prologue

_Yeah, new FanFiction. Please enjoy._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

" Hey, let me go! Why am I even here? I haven't done _anything!" _screamed the petit raven- haired girl. She was tied to a chair, blindfolded, and in the middle of and abandoned warehouse, large wooden crates stacked high above her head. Then, a sickly pale man stepped out of the shadows, the dim light casting eerie shadows on his boney face.

"You," he said, his voice low, gravely, and just plain _fucked up "_know someone I've been looking for." "Who? I don't know anyone! Let me go!" "No, you shall be silent! She'll be here, the Viper Assassin _always _comes."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A figure with bright red hair quietly slipped into the deep shadows outside the warehouse, waiting. _C'mon, man, where's tha- _Then, a loud explosion wrenched the air from a peacefully tense silence. _You never fail me, Avery. _Then, the figure smiled lightly before lightly hissing into the night. After a few moments, two long and dark shapes slithered out of the overgrown grass. The green-on-green python slithered up the young woman's leg and wrapped three times around her waist. The other, a gray-brown pit viper, the woman bent down to pick up, before it wrapped around her neck twice, looking like a living chocker necklace.

After waiting a few more moments, she heard the wild laughter of her partner, Avery, and the yells of guards. "Like I said before, you never fail me, Avery." She said softly, voice smooth as chocolate. With that, the blood-red ginger slipped into the dark warehouse.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The pale man cursed lowly, pacing in agitation. "This isn't how he works. The Viper Assassin is as silent and deadly as the snake from which his name derives from!" More pacing. "I got it! He didn't expect me to take his little friend, so now he's rattled, and he's gotten sloppy!" Even more pacing , a few violent gestures thrown in. Then, the man stops dead. "That means… that means I've won! He didn't plan on this! Oh, I've won! The Viper Assassin's in my grasp!"

" No, I dare say I'm not." Came a sudden voice from the shadows. It sounded quite feminine "Who the hell are you?" said the kidnapper. " Only the one you've been ranting about for the past five minutes." Yep. Definitely female. "Wh-what? You don't mean… You can't be the Viper Assassin! He's male!" "What proof do you have that I am a male? Other than the fact you're one hell of a sexist bastard, of course." "We-well, women are physically and mentally incapable to do what the Viper Assassin does. A-and, the government would never employ a _woman _to do their dirty work. It just doesn't make sense!" The man was scared- no, _terrified- _of this person, whoever theywere. "You probably don't even-"

"Jack Bennett, 32 years old, pedophiliac, charged of third degree murder, kidnapped, raped, and killed 6 children of varying age during the course of six months when you were 20. Married at 23. You had a wife and son, abused the woman for _years _before killing her. Then, you raped your 12 year old son and killed him before running away from. Your wife's' maiden name was Debra Noel Hussey. Your sons' name was Zachariah Jones Bennett. He had red-blonde hair, a smattering of freckles, a heart shaped face, a little stocky and deep brown eyes." The voice said.

Silence.

"Is that enough for you?"

You can hear the faint sound of footsteps. The person's moving.

"Do you have nothing to say?"

More silence. More movement. You can now hear a faint hiss.

"Good. This has grown tedious. You know how I hate waiting, don't you?" The uncorking of a vial , then the faint sound of a knife being unsheathed.

The hissing grows louder.

"Bu-but… you're rattled. You didn't expect… never suspected…"

"Bitch, _please._ It all went according to plan. You'll never know how much you just helped the American government, what, with all the people you talked to. We've been tailing you for months, Jack. And, now, it's time for your little reign of terror to end."

A small throwing knife was thrown from the shadows, slicing the ropes around the girl in the chair, who had been very silent during the entire ordeal. The girl, then, took off the blindfold and looked at Jack. "Just so you know, I'm really thirteen. I'm not 10, dammit." And walked off, into the shadows.

Jack stood there, confused and outraged. Then, he laughed insanely. "But, I _caught you_, can't you see that? You haven't killed me yet!"

A young woman, with blood-red hair, wearing a tight-fitting black nylon suit stepped out from the shadows behind him. "Do you really want to know why I'm called the Viper Assassin?" Just then, the hissing reached its peak. A great python then dropped from the shadowed ceiling, wrapping around his torso and holding him in an iron grip. Next, a gray-brown pit viper slithered out of the shadows and bit the mans leg… then arm… then neck.

The python let go, and the man fell to the floor, writhing in pain. The woman walked past him, bent down, and grabbed her knife. The python re-wrapped itself around her waist loosely, and the viper draped itself around her neck. "Oh, and Jack," The ginger turned back to look at him, small freckles standing out against pale skin. Jacks sight was blurring, blackness taking his vision. "You can't catch a viper without getting bit."

Then, she was gone, and Jack was stone dead. The warehouse was slowly burning any evidence to be left, the guards dead. The trio then did what they did best. Vanish like smoke, as though they had never been there.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_So, there you go! I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and this was the story I was talking about. The serious one, I mean._


End file.
